


sweet enough

by GothMaureen



Series: way too queer for this business [4]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is Queer Until Proven Otherwise, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master Attendant Gets Flustered, Poly Master Attendant, Steakwine is canon I WILL FIGHT YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: A vision in black and white, he was so wickedly sweet he might break me.Or, Master Attendant summons a Food Soul who throws the world upside down.





	sweet enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Tofu, my beautiful punk boy how I love you. 
> 
> Sukiyaki is a fabulous genderfluid bean and you can F I T E M E
> 
> HOLY SHIT THERE'S SO MUCH TO UNPACK. So Sweet Tofu is one of my favorite masculine Food Souls, obvs. BUT BUT BUT so is Red Wine. I had intended to write Red & MA’s fic first, because that happens prior to this story and is a fairly major plot point, but my partner in crime pushed me to do Sweet first SO HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t already, go read [got milk?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967877/chapters/37244003) It’s written by my best friend and takes place in the same universe as this story, and features the Master Attendant from this story. You’ll discover her name is Lisbeth Rhythm, but for immersion reasons I’m not going to use her name in these stories. Just a fun fact for ya’ll.
> 
> AND STEAKWINE IS CANON YOU CAN FIGHT ME

“Master Attendant, it’s not wise to stare,” I whirl around at the sound of Vodka’s voice - in her hand a chilled glass of something strong from the bar.

“Leave her alone, boozy,” a smooth voice says and I watch as Sukiyaki slips underneath the bartop to join me, snapping their fan at Vodka. “Master Attendant can swoon over Sweet Tofu all she wants,” the genderfluid Food Soul smirks. “He is very nice to look at, after all.”

“ _ Sukiyaki _ !”

I smack them with the towel I’m holding, and Sukiyaki just smirks even wider. “You  _ do _ like looking at Sweet Tofu, don’t you, Master Attendant?” 

I glare back at the fair-haired Food Soul, and then at Vodka sitting at the bar - Andre perched on her shoulder still, and the alcoholic is giving me A Look. “Stop looking at me like that!” 

It’s only been a few weeks since the newest of my support souls joined us at the tavern - I’d certainly  _ seen  _ other Sweet Tofus around, but nothing could have quite prepared me for what had happened when I’d dropped the glowing gold Soul Embers into my summoning circle and the black-and-white Food Soul had appeared before me.

“Master Attendant, remember to breathe,” Sukiyaki is smirking at me behind their fan, and I blink back at the defense soul. “Sweet isn’t going to go anywhere.”

“She is lost in thought,” Vodka says before downing the rest of her drink.

“I’m not lost in anything,” I snap back, wrapping my towel around my hand tighter and averting my eyes from Sweet Tofu before he meets my gaze.

Oh, I’m  _ so _ lying to myself. 

* * *

“We are back!” I’m crouched behind the bar when I hear a voice shout from the front door of the tavern, and I nearly knock my head onto the counter as I shoot up at the sound of Steak’s voice.

“Master Attendant, hello?” the red-haired Food Soul’s voice echoes off the walls of the empty tavern and I curse as I rise from the floor.

“I’m here,” I rub my head and meet Steak’s concerned gaze. “I’m fine Steak, I just hit my head on the counter.” I assure him. “How was it out there?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” I hear another voice say, and Red Wine appears behind Steak, nudging the defense soul out of the way to get closer to me. “The forest will be safe for the next few days, my dear Attendant.” 

I lean over the bar so that the vampire soul can kiss my cheek before he glances over at Steak with that  _ look  _ of his, and it’s then that I see and hear the door close - and Sweet Tofu is staring right at me. I have to force myself not to pull back from Red, because I  _ do _ like his presence, his cool hand on mine before he leans back. Damn my own feelings.

“Master Attendant,” Sweet comes forward and joins the rest of the group. “For you,” he holds out a basket, full to bursting with ingredients - I see fresh mint in big bundles, wild garlic, along with bright green cucumbers and other foraged forest vegetables. My hands brush against Sweet’s as I take the basket, and I realize that all eyes are on us.

“Thank you, Sweet. It’s just what I needed,” I run my fingers over the ingredients before setting the basket on the counter.

“For such a beautiful and kind Attendant such as you, any time,” Sweet smiles at me, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

I have to will myself not to blush. I have a reputation to uphold, dammit.

* * *

“You like him,” Spicy says later that night, from the security of our bedroom. “The little black and white healer. Sweet Tofu.” She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, braiding her red hair while she waits for me to finish my nighttime rituals.

“..maybe,” I mumble, slipping an old shirt over my head, back turned to my girlfriend.

“There is no need to hide these things from me. You are mine, from the first day you summoned me, and I am yours. Did you learn nothing from your trials with the vampire?” Spicy stands up, barely clad in anything, and she looks irresistible in the moonlight from my open window. “Your heart is bigger than any human’s I have known, I know that just because you love Red Wine does not mean you love me any less.”

She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my chest; she’s become stronger in the last months, fighting Fallen Angels alongside Black Tea and Milk and it shows in the lean muscle of her arms around my torso. “If you want Sweet Tofu, you need only tell me. I will still be here, ready and waiting, always.”

* * *

“Oh Attendaaaant!”

I’m in the middle of going over the tavern’s finances when I look up at the half-open door to my office and spot Sweet Tofu leaning against the doorframe. His bangs are falling into his eyes, and I gulp a little at the sight of him, splayed against the open door. 

“Yes?” However I manage the normal tone of voice, I’ll never know. 

“I’m booored,” Sweet whines, stepping into my study for real and moving immediately to lean a little more than seductively against my goddamn desk. 

I raise an eyebrow, willing myself not to lean over and kiss the healer. “Then go find something to do,” I wave my hand at him, but in the process drop my pen. It clatters across my desk before rolling right up to Sweet Tofu’s fingers. 

“I know what I’d  _ like _ to do,” the Food Soul picks up my pen and touches it to his lips before biting down on the writing implement while looking  _ right at me _ . “Master Attendant, can’t all this wait?” He waves his hands over all the papers on my desk. 

I finally look up properly at Sweet, and as per usual, I’m a little overwhelmed. 

“Attendant, come  _ here _ ,” he says a little forcefully at me from across my desk, hands on his hips. 

Somehow, despite how flustered I am, I manage to stay put in my chair, eyes locked onto Sweet Tofu’s mismatched ones. He frowns at me, and when I refuse to move, the healer stomps over to the other side of the desk and _slides_ _onto my lap_. “Have it your way then,” he slips his arms around my neck and starts kissing my neck. 

I stiffen at first, and then I melt into the healer’s touch. My hands reach for Sweet’s shirt, gripping the smooth fabric and clinging to him. I’ve been wanting this, wanting it more than I’ve let myself think, and every base need in my body is taking over in this moment. 

“Oh, Attendant, see?” Sweet looks down at me, detaching his lips from my neck to speak. “This is  _ so _ much more fun.” 

I respond by tightening my grip on his shirt and yanking the healer toward me, pressing our mouths together in a kiss. It’s sloppy, but I don’t care - all I can think about is how sweet he tastes, how much I want to pin him to the floor in front of my desk and have my way with this beautiful creature. My hands reach up to tangle in Sweet Tofu’s hair as he kisses me back, and I break for air a moment later. 

“Um, I..” I stammer, suddenly realizing how flushed I am and that the door to my goddamn office is still wide open. ‘“I should shut that.” I nod to the door. 

“Oh, please.” Sweet smirks, but hops off of me and walks toward the door, carefully pushing it closed and then reaching for the lock, shutting it with a  _ click _ . 

“Now, where were we?”

* * *

When I walk down to the tavern several hours later, my hair a little mussed, Sweet trailing behind me I’m not entirely surprised when a good portion of the patrons start cheering. I spot Sukiyaki behind the bar, hands cupped around their mouth, shouting along with everyone. As the noise lessens, I finally manage to take my place behind the bartop, but not before Sweet Tofu leans over and kisses me, fierce, several times.

“This is the start of something very, very,  _ very _ wonderful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize it took so long to get another fic up but hey, I did it!
> 
> As always, if ya'll have requests I appreciate those and they fuel my soul to keep working on this universe.


End file.
